


Took Me

by srm628



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School, Innocent Dan Howell, Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, Popular Phil Lester, freewrite - Freeform, prompt, quickwrite, small scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srm628/pseuds/srm628
Summary: In which Dan decides kidnapping Phil is a great idea.





	Took Me

"I love you..." Dan's voice was soft.

"So you decided to kidnap me?" Phil questioned. His hands were tied behind his back with a bandana. He never pictured he would be in this situation.

"It seemed like a good idea...." Dan looked down to the floor, playing with his fingers.

"I assure you, it wasn't."

"Please don't hate me..." Dan begged quietly.

"That would be a lot easier, if I wasn't still tied up!" Phil practically screamed.

"Right.. Right.. Sorry."

Dan jumped to his feet and untied Phil. He expected Phil to immediately run, but instead, he stayed put, rubbing his wrists.

"Why did you think this was good idea?" Phil questioned, still obviously annoyed.

"It was the only way you would talk to me."

Dan plopped down on the floor, looking down to his hands again. He should have known this would be a dumb idea. Now, Phil would certainly hate him.

"You couldn't have done something normal to get my attention?"

"I've been trying!" Dan insisted. "You have been ignoring me for years."

"I... What?"

Phil searched his memory, trying to think of any other instance he had even seen the brown haired boy who now sat on the floor in front of him. Nothing.

"What do you mean you have been trying?" Phil questioned. "I don't even know you."

"We have been going to the same school since primary school," Dan said, finally looking up. "We literally are in two of the same classes this semester."

Phil searched his memory again. Surely, that couldn't be right. He doesn't remember anything about this boy.

"You're lying," Phil accused.

"Nope. We have English and art together. You always come into art sweaty and don't do anything in the class," Dan said.

That was right, Phil thought. He had art right after gym class. How had he never noticed Dan before if he was actually in that class with him? As Dan had said, he did nothing there. He spent most of the period looking around the room.

"Whatever," Phil said, almost defeated. He tried to keep his cool.

"Guess you realized I'm not lying." Dan glanced to the door then back to Phil. "You can leave you know."

Phil did. He walked out of the room, leaving Dan alone. He knew all of this had been a bad idea. Even if Phil did notice him now, it wouldn't matter. Surely, he hated him.

___________________________________________________________

**_Author's Note: Okay, I kind of had fun writing this. Just a little scene._ **


End file.
